


Rαιɳყ Dαყ

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Attempt at Cuteness, Attempt at Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Basketball, Fluff, Gen, Half-Siblings, Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro are Siblings, Kuroko and Mayuzumi are Half-Brothers, M/M, Mayuzumi Chihiro Is So Done, Minor M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Protective Siblings, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Fluff, Swearing, Sweet, Timeline What Timeline, Training, Unexpected Visitors, rated for language, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro wasn’t having a good day — it was Saturday, but since his idiotic teammates had pissed off their devilish Captain the day before yesterday, Akashi called for extra training. So instead of being home, he was in the gym.And it wasraining.On top of that, his baby brother turns up unexpectedly (which is good, but not).
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya & Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya & Mayuzumi Chihiro
Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Rαιɳყ Dαყ

Mayuzumi Chihiro Phantom Player of Rakuzan Basketball Club _wasn’t having a good day._

It was Saturday and he should be home, dressed in comfortable clothes cooking with his father, since his baby brother was visiting today and spending the upcoming break with them in Kyoto. That was good because at least his brother won’t have to be alone.

So, the point was, that he should be home getting ready to cuddle his baby brother and do nothing productive for today or even tomorrow. But _no_ , he wasn’t at home.

Hayama, that _hyper kid_ and the Nebuya, who _had muscles for brain_... well, the idiots had pissed off Akashi on Thursday. Result? Akashi scheduling extra training for today. Hence why Mayuzumi was in a very, very stormy mood.

Even the weather seemed to agree with him. Everything was grey and chilly outside, rain pouring and lightning dancing across the sky. His grandmother would have said Susanno’o was having a very bad day. Mayuzumi wasn’t that religious. It was just the work of nature... but still. Nature or god, he didn’t care. What he cared for, was the damn chill outside. He didn’t want to end up sick. Going outside after Akashi’s killer training, sweaty and wet was a sure way of getting sick.

So... not a good day.

On top of it all, Mibuchi and Hayama were arguing again. ( ** _The headache_. **_Damn it, the headache._ He was half the mind to march out of the damn gym and go home. Or maybe he could... No one needs to know, he learned it, he didn’t need to use it on the court... he could just use it in times like this, when no one was paying attention, to make the annoyances— AKA, his teammates— _shut the fuck up_.)

 _Where_ was Akashi with his damn sharp scissors, when he was _needed?!_

Lightning flashed and suddenly an evil little plan formed in his mind — in his defence, the Generals were being like kids, ever since Akashi left a few minutes ago, to deal with some papers their coach would need on Monday. Mayuzumi slowly dribbled the ball in his hand and counted the seconds.

When he heard the distant rumble of thunder, he waited a little more. So the thunder had come ten seconds after the flash. Alright, that was perfect.

Lightning flashed again and Mayuzumi slammed the ball on the floor and it came back. He pulled his hand back and thrust the ball forward.

_Cyclone Pass, Tetsu-style._

The ball sped forward, straight towards his teammates. They noticed the ball in the last second and scattered with a shriek. The ball slammed against a wall, just as the thunder rumbled overhead, which caused the three idiots to shriek again and scramble even farther from the ball as if it could kill them.

Then, slowly, the three idiots turned to him with wide, terror-sicken expressions. “M-Mayu-chan?“ murmured Mibuchi.

“He looks as murderous as Akashi...“ Hayama muttered. (Any other day, Mayuzumi would have sent another _Cyclone Pass_ at the blonde for comparing _him_ to The Devil Incarnate, but even he could recognise a favourable situation when he was in it. And this was a favourable situation to be compared to Akashi. _They would not mess with him again._ )

“Shut the fuck up you _imbeciles_ and do the drills instead. Or shut up and at least let _me_ train.“ he snarled, “Or the next thing I’m aiming at you won’t be a ball, but our beloved Captain’s scissors and if I tell him you haven’t been doing anything _productive_ , I’m sure he’d lend those damn sharp blades, just this once.”

“And lend them I will, Chihiro.“ a sickly sweet voice called. They turned towards the gym door, where Akashi stood with a dark look on his face and the next thing Mayuzumi registered, was Akashi’s red scissors flying towards the Generals.

The idiots shrieked again and dodged, as the blade collided with the softwood covering of the wall, sticking into it. ( _The Hell?!_ Just how much strength did Akashi put into that throw? Sure, that wood was soft, but still... Okay... the midget wasn’t exactly sane. _Note to self_ , be careful, when Akashi has his scissors.)

“Off with you three.“ Akashi spoke darkly, “And your routines are doubled for the week, starting on Monday.“

The Generals shared a few spooked looks and nodded. Thunder rumbled overhead again and they jumped like kids, eyes skidding over to the ball he’d sent at them. Then, they took off running, putting as much distance between themselves and him, as possible.

“Chihiro, for a moment.“ Akashi called.

Mayuzumi scowled on the inside. Shit. How much had Akashi seen from the scene? He walked over raising an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“That was Tetsuya’s _Cyclone Pass_.“ he said, heterochromatic eyes glinting like blades. “You didn’t mention you knew it...”

Mayuzumi shrugged. “Tetsu taught me, but I’m sure you figured that out. And why did I not mention? Because it’s _his_ move, not mine. I’m not going to use it — and not against him. Besides, since they...” he gestured at the Generals, “...don’t know I know it, using it could have a backlash. It’s pretty strong...“

“And handled improperly, it could cause injury.“ Akashi finished, “I’m aware, Chihiro. And... I’m not saying you use it _against_ Tetsuya. It would be pointless because he can catch his own passes, therefore, he would stop it. But from time to time, do use it. I take he taught it to you, so you will use it. The Generals won’t have to learn how to handle it if you want the game to be fair. Pass that to me, in dire situations. I know how to handle Tetsuya’s passes.”

Mayuzumi eyed him for a moment and then nodded slowly. “Fine. I’ll speak with Tetsu, but if he says yes, then I will. But dire situation by _my_ judgement, not yours.“ he said, crossing his arms.

Akashi nodded. “That is only fair, I believe.”

The gym door opened again, this time louder than before and even the Generals faltered for a moment. And Mayuzumi blinked. And blinked.

Tetsu stood in the door, soaked to the bone. “Chihi-nī, Sei-kun.”

Mayuzumi groaned and he could feel, as Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “Tetsu, for the kami’s sake, what are you doing in the pouring rain?“ he grouched, marching over to the younger.

“Ah, I thought a walk wouldn’t hurt and we could go home together... but I hadn’t expected the rain.”

“Didn’t you watch the weather forecast, Tetsuya?“ Akashi asked sharply, crossing his arms.

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes at the redhead. “ _Obviously_ , he hadn’t.“ he grabbed his brother gently, scowling at him. “To the shower with you. Before you catch a cold. I have spare clothes you can change into.“

“I’ll get a fresh towel for him.“ Akashi said. Mayuzumi nodded and nudged his brother out of the gym.

* * *

While Tetsu was showering to warm up, Mayuzumi gathered his wet clothes and shoved them into the sports bag he rarely used. Then, he grabbed his clean, dry training clothes from the locker and hurried towards the shower.

Akashi was inside and draped the white towel over the separator. Mayuzumi dropped his clothes on the chair. “The clothes are on the chair, Tetsu,” he told him.

“Arigato, Onī-san.”

With a sigh, Mayuzumi left and returned to the gym, where the rest of his teammates were. The Generals were still preoccupied with their exercise, but it was obvious they were hyper-aware of him since they heard Tetsu was here. (Mibuchi and Hayama liked him since they deemed him _cute_... not that Mayuzumi let the idiots close to his baby brother. If they were around him too much, they’d ruin his innocence.)

Akashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s he doing here?“

“We were supposed to be having a sibling-only weekend.“ he frowned a little, “The training ruined the plan and I guess he thought it would be okay to walk home with me instead and do something afterwards.“

“But he hadn’t paid attention to the forecast.“ Akashi muttered, shaking his head.

Mayuzumi grunted in irritation and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later Tetsu appeared, dressed and dry — well, save for his hair, because that was still wet, but at least, not dripping. An improvement.

“Mou, look how _cute_ he is in Mayu-chan’s clothes!“ Mibuchi cooed.

Mayuzumi threw a dark look at the Vice-captain and walked over to his brother, to try straightening out the too-big clothes. Tetsu huffed at him indignantly, but Mayuzumi batted his hand away with a half-hearted glare. “That’s what you get for being careless.“

When he was sure, the clothes were as straight and fitting, as they could be, he hugged the other. Tetsu didn’t resist, probably because he didn’t mind the extra heat. Mayuzumi could still feel the slight chill on his brother’s skin. “Why have you come anyway, Tetsuya?“ Akashi asked.

Mayuzumi threw the redhead a glance... and he noticed the same expression on his face, as on Mibuchi. Akashi wouldn’t say it out loud, not when the Generals could hear, but he thought Tetsu cute, too. The older Phantom almost rolled his eyes at that.

Tetsu hummed. “Just wanted to come here and escort Nī-san home. The extra time together and all that, if he had to come...“

Mayuzumi huffed, ruffling his wet, powder blue locks. “And you were being careless.”

“Gomen, Onī-san.“

The other rolled his eyes and grabbed his sweater from the bench, draping it over the younger. “We’ll wait until your hair dries and we go home then, alright?“

“You might as well come with me, Chihiro.“ Akashi offered. “My driver will be here soon and the car has enough space. I can drop you off in front of your home.“

Mayuzumi wanted to protest — but why? Tetsu and his devilish Captain were dating anyway, no matter what he did. And, even if Akashi was a devil on daily basis, he _cared_ for Tetsu... “Fine. Thanks.”

“Ah, but you’re not yet done...“ Tetsu muttered.

Akashi waved him off. “Let’s say Chihiro impressed me today with your Cyclone Pass, so you two just find a spot somewhere out of the way and wait. We’ll be done in fifteen minutes.”

Tetsu blinked at his ex-Captain/boyfriend (oh, how much it bugged at him, he could categorise Akashi as such) and then shrugged. “If you say so, Sei-kun.”

Tetsu dragged him over to the corner on the right and they sat on the mattress, his back against the wood covering, as Akashi walked off, barking instructions at the Generals, while he grabbed a ball. Mayuzumi shifted a little to be comfortable. Tetsu smiled and snuggled into his lap, draping his Rakuzan sweater over both of them. Mayuzumi wasn’t particularly cold, but it felt nice.

Now, this wasn’t the sort of weekend they’d originally planned, but the dribbling of the ball was oddly calming, mixing with the heavy beat of rain outside. Tetsu was here, so it was okay.

(But he’ll still give an earful to his careless baby of a brother when they got home. _Walking in the rain..._ If he didn’t know any better, he would have said Tetsu had done it to get extra cuddling time.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments and tell me what you think :3


End file.
